


the first step is always scary by cdocks  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: I can't explain it very well but it seems that lately, it doesn't matter, human or spirit. If your hearts touch, it's the same thing. || Touko Fujiwara finds out a secret about her foster son.
Kudos: 15





	the first step is always scary by cdocks  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the first step is always scary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946664) by [ceedawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceedawkes/pseuds/ceedawkes). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/the%20first%20step%20is%20always%20scary%20by%20cdocks.mp3)

**Fic** : [the first step is always scary by cdocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946664)  
**Length** : 0:14:47  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/the%20first%20step%20is%20always%20scary%20by%20cdocks.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
